One Cold Day, Two Warm Hearts
by Ultimo Tiger
Summary: Davis goes home for Christmas feeling betrayed and lonely. But someone has feelings for him that he thought didnt.


Authors notes: Well its early in the morning here in the UK, so I thought I would bang out some heart warming Dakari fluff. Any one who flames for the sole reason that it's a Dakari will feel a Japanese wrestling move. Either:

LAAAARRRRRRIIIAAAATTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Or………….

EXXXXXXXXXXPPPPPLLLLLLOOOOODDAAAAA!

You have been warned…………..

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei does………NO FEAR!

This is set 3 years after 02 and discounts the epilogue.

**One Cold Day, Two Warm Hearts**

Davis walked home through the cold, December streets of Odaiba. Today had been the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Not that he felt like celebrating.

Why had Kari kissed TK under the mistletoe? To make him Jealous? Or did she really care for him? Either way he had told himself that the right thing was to leave the party and go home early.

"I'm not gonna ruin Kari's friendship with me just because I'm jealous!" He muttered.

Passing a bin he discarded his Odaiba High school neck tie, not caring if he got in trouble. Why would he? The one girl he had ever really liked was out of his reach forever.

He soon made his way into a park and sat on one of the icy, wet benches. Then the tears flowed freely. He remembered all the great times with her. All those memories……Painful memories now.

Meanwhile Kari had left school with everyone else when she thought of Davis. Bidding her friends farewell and telling them to meet up some time, she rushed off in the direction of the apartments where avis resided.

"I hope he's ok……" he whispered to herself. She hadn't meant to upset him when she kissed TK. Only to tease him a bit. IN fact while she and TK were only good friends, she had a soft spot in her kind heart for Davis. A little place to keep her feelings for him. And that little place had got bigger over the years……..

She stopped near the entrance to the park and decided to cut through. It would be quicker anyway. She began to walk down the path, watching the few people there. Suddenly her eyes fell upon a familiar figure.

"Davis…….." She walked over to him.

"Davis?" He jumped, not having seen her. His eyes were red from crying and his fingernails blue from the cold.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. "I don't need anymore jabs from you and your boyfriend!"

"TK isn't my boyfriend! I only kissed him to tease you a little bit! I didn't do it to upset you!" She exclaimed.

"Just leave me alone Kari. Yu never liked me the same way I do! My feelings are just a big joke aren't they?" He was practically hysterical. He just thought she had come to rub it in.

"No that's not true Davis! I don't like TK that way!"

"Liar!" He began to walk away.

"Davis!"

"Shut up!"

"I love you!" She screamed.

"I said shu….what?" He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back. She had tears in her eyes ad a look of pleading. She walked up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I love you." She whispered. He stared into them. Her eyes blazed with passion. But it did not move Davis. He just turned and began to walk home.

Suddenly he was yanked round and met wit a fierce slap, which stung even more in the cold on his numb cheeks. Then suddenly he felt someone pressing their lips against his. When he realised it was Kari his heart nearly exploded with joy. This was no soft kiss of love. This was a hard, rough kiss of need. And Kari Kamiya needed her Davis.

"Now do you believe me?" She whispered. A smile crept onto both their faces. Davis was still in a little bit of shock, before regaining his composure.

"Ummm my parents and Jun are our gone till Sunday so would you like to come over for dinner?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Sure! As long as we go right now!" She chirped. They linked arms and carried on to Davis's apartment.

After she had phoned Tai to say she might be late (Her excuse was she was helping Davis with homework), she sat down to some a nice romantic dinner consisting of rice and sushi (Odd combination I know). It had gone dark early so Davis had only put on a small lamp to make the time he spent with Kari just a little more special. After the finished their meal they cuddled up on the couch together and watched a little TV.

Suddenly the whole apartment block and most of Odaiba was plunged into darkness. Kari screamed and so did Davis (Not as high pitched though).

"What happened? Why did the lights go out?" She whimpered, clutching herself closer to Davis.

"I think it's a power cut." He got up and looked out the window. "Yep, definitely a power cut." He began to snigger.

"What's so funny?" Kari was still a little shaken.

"You! Just stressing out so quickly!" He laughed.

"I guess. So I might have to stay here tonight might I? I can't walk home in this, it's too far and too dark, plus I don't want to leave my little prince charming all alone do I?" She said slyly. She pulled out her cell phone and called Tai's telling him she was staying at Davis's until he power came back on. After profusely promising not to do 'anything' she hung up.

After she sat on the couch, Davis pounced on her. A short wrestling match ensued with Davis ending up on top of Kari. Even in the dark he could see her beautiful eyes piercing through the gloom. He moved in closer, wanting to savoir the taste of her lips again. She quickly threw her school tie round his neck and pulled him to the floor, before mounting him.

"Who's the strong one now Davey-poo's?"

"You." She was strangling him after all. She let go and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered

"I know."

He pulled her back onto the couch where they stared into each others eyes. The kissed again. Long and passionate. Kari then kissed his neck and stroked him. She unbuttoned his shirt and put her head against his chest.

"Kari….."

"Shhhhhh. Just relax." She whispered. She felt his heart beating fast. He had grabbed a blanket from his room already, so he pulled it over them to keep warm.

"Sweet dreams Kari."

"You too Davis". She gave him one last kiss and then fell asleep against his bared chest, his heartbeat a pleasant lullaby.

The End

Author notes: Well that was fun. I might actually use this as some sort of prologue to my other FIP (Fic in progress) "Attack of Warmon". It saves me writing about TK making a mistake and her running and finding Davis. I don't know. Please R&R!

Adios


End file.
